total_drama_and_ridonculous_racefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Total Drama (franchise)/@comment-75.83.224.132-20170117093912
To see an old antagonist taking again this role... ...Or to see a completely different contestant becoming one? **I could see a completely different contestant becoming a main antagonist. That role would go to Dave. I wonder if the TD writers have any "main antagonistic" plans for Dave in the next season. *'Cartoon comedy... ...Or dramatic scenes?' **Dramatic scenes defenitly but the show could still use a little bit of cartoon comedy. *'Any contestant that competed before... ...Or a brand new contestants cast?' **For Total Drama, the series has had 51 contestants (unless you count Blaineley as one) and I think that, after the first season of the spin-off, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, the creators and writers still have a lot of new stories planned for many of the contestants from the original, ROTI, and PI cast. That needs to happen in season six. Please! For the future seasons of Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, I believe it's second season will have eighteen new teams introduced (yes it might inculde some TD veterans competing joined by 99% of the new cast, just like in season one). Then after that, a third season would have nine teams from the first season (Police Cadets, Sisters, Ice Dancers, Goths, Fashion Bloggers, etc.) competing with the nine teams from the second season. I think that would've sounded like a awesome idea. *'To see an old couple breaking up... ...Or a new one being formed?' **I don't think old couples will never break up in future seasons (Aleheather, Jashawn, etc.) I could see a few new couples being formed in the sixth season (a originalxPI and a ROTIxPI couple). *'The season taking place at a new location... ...Or at an already known one?' **The creators/writers need to decide which season six's location takes place at. It could be at the same island (Pahkitew) or a new location. The second season of Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, needs to have many new locations visited (London, Bogota, The Yukon, etc.). I would also love for New York City to be the second season's premire location because why not? *'Non-eliminations... ...Or team swaps?' **Both. Season six might still use the non-elimination rounds and have only one team swap. *'Fodders having a plot...Or screen-hoggers being fodder?' **Both. A few fodders having a plot (Katie, Sadie, and Eva) might do. Let's say in the next season if the creators decide to bring back screen-hoggers (Gwen, Mike, etc.) they would pretty much give them less screentime so they can focus on giving the certain characters time to shine. For The Ridonculous Race teams that can still hog the screen for another season (Police Cadets, Ice Dancers, etc. since they were main characters) and fodder teams can use a plot (Genusies, they could pull a Scarlett, Vegans because their storyline is unfinished, and Fashion Bloggers because they need to give themselves a new plot). *'To see contestants's relatives as cameos......Or competing?' **Unlikely for both TD and RR since we rarely see any relatives on the series. *'A 3-way finale......Or the classic 2-way ones?' **Both. Season six could use this type. Or the staff can stick with the well known 2 way ones. *'To see a Christmas themed Total Drama episode......Or an Easter one?' **A one hour Christmas special for Total Drama cast. *'To have another spin-off......Or continue the already begun ones?' **Continue the already begun ones. Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race has a lot of potenial to become a full series. I mean the series does not desevere to end with one season. On season two, the show can gives us 18 new pairs, on season three, there can be 18 returning pairs: 9 from the first and 9 from the second seasons. I could also see a Celebrity Edition season, a Family Edition season, and a All-Stars season happening. *'Another All-Stars season......Or a normal one?' **For season six a mix between another all-stars/normal season might do but the creators should start animating, making their own storylines, recording, brainstorming the theme of the sixth season and pick the original, ROTI, and PI cast that will be returning in 2017. Production would've already finished in 2018 as well.